The Lying Game
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: My name is Elena Gilbert. People say that I'm idiotically honest and I could agree with them. One day I found a black box on my doorstep. To think that one box can pull me into a horrible game.
1. Chapter 1

The Lying Game

I stood inside of the police station waiting for someone to help me at the front desk. I heard whispers all around me, asking what I brought in next. It took about five minutes until a woman dressed up in a cop's uniform walked up to me.

"Elena Gilbert, what did you bring in this time?"

I dugged into my jean pocket and pulled out a dollar bill, handing it to her.

"Someone dropped it."

She looked at me, her blue eyes full of confusion but she took the money. The whispers became a bit louder. Saying that I was an honest girl but also foolish. I gave a smiled and turned on my heel, running out the building.

My name Elena Gilbert and I am a foolishly honest to a fault kind of girl. I never told a lie, even in my younger life. Even though I felt like people just keep taking advantage of me but I just keep moving forward. What is so wrong about being honest?

* * *

I walked to my front step and gave a confused look. There was a big black box on my porch. I looked around before going to it, to make sure that I wasn't being pranked like last time. But sure enough it had my name in big black letters and my addresses too. I bent down and picked it up, noticing that the box was a bit heavy.

"Elena!"

I turned around to see two girls running down the street, both waving a me. I gave a smile as I tried to balance the box in my arms. Then a thought occurred, my keys were in my jacket pocket. So I tried to reach down to get them but the box fell out of my arms. It fell with a loud thump and something fell out of it. My eyes widened and my heart quicken. What I saw were a couple of stacks full with one hundred dollar bills.

"What? You are kidding me right."

I bent down and hurried up, stuffing them back into a box. I picked it back up and to the door like a track star. Fumbling with the keys that were in my hand, it felt like forever before I found the right one. Once I placed it in the hole as twisted and the door opened. I ran inside, slamming the door behind me and I ran to my room upstairs. Once I got into my room I threw the box onto the carpeted ground, turned around and then locked the door.

"Oh crap, oh crap, why me!"

I turned around once again and went to the box, kneeling beside it and carefully opening it up. It was loaded with money! I slowly pulled one stack out and began counted it, sitting the ones I already count on my left side. Once I was done I came up with one million dollars. One million dollars is on my floor. All I did was staring at the big stack in front of me and gulped.

'What if I got mixed up in some Mafia stuff?'

I gather all my strength and looked to see if I missed something in the box. It wasn't money but a black envelope with golden letters with my name on it stood out to me. I slowly placed my hand in the box and grabbed it out. The envelope was smooth, I noted to myself as I ran my fingers along it, turning it around I saw three letters that were in gold also. LGT. My face twisted up as I thought was those three letters mean.

'Let's Get Tigger…no. Let's Go Trailing! No.'

I opened it and saw the dvd that was sitting there. I pulled it out and got on my knees, pushing the box from in front of me. Crawled to the TV and turned it on, placing the disc in the dvd player. The tv went black for a second, and then a man appeared. He wore a mask that was similar to the Jigsaw mask.

"Elena Gilbert…"

My heart started to skip a beat. He's deep voice almost sounded demonic. A shiver came up my back.

"I am happy to know that you will partake in the Lying Game."

"Lying Game?" I repeated to myself

"Since you have opened the box it means that you are willing playing the game. If you want to get out of the game you will have a debt of….one million dollars."

My eyes went directly to the stack of money that was sitting on the floor. Before I could think about what to do with the money his said,

"The money in the box doesn't count."

My heart dropped when I heard this. How was I supposed to get out of this game?

"The object of this game is to steal your opponent's money."

'You mean I have to play against someone!'

"If you win, we will collect your opponent's money and you will keep the money you started out with as the prize…but if you lose you will fall into the debt." He moved his head to the side, as if he could see through the tv and trying to look at the stacks on money, "The rules of the game are simple. One, you can do anything to get the money and the law enforcement wound not be involved. Two, you have to get your opponent's money in a month. And three, if you lose you will pay. Our debt collectors will do everything to get the money back. Even if it's your death that will repay us."

Then the tv went black. My body frozed up. What game….did I get myself into?

* * *

I hope you like this story. It's based of a Japanese drama called Liar Game. Really awesome show and the lead guy is sooooo hot! Peace, love, and chocolate! Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lying Game

I ran to the police with my black backpack filled with money. Paranoid filled me with each step. I was so afraid that someone would break into my room and steal the money but now that I think about it, what if someone trys to kill me while I'm going to the police. The thought made me run faster. Hopeful someone is going to help me.

* * *

"WHAT!" I screamed at the man standing in front of me

Mr. Greenlan ran his fingers through his short brown hair and gave a sigh.

"The cops or anyone can't help you out with this."

I started into his green eyes and pleaded, "I don't want to do this game."

"It's too late. You opened the box and the only way out is if you played the game."

"But…But!"

My eyes started to sting. No one was going to help me, I'm trapped in the game and I'm going to have one million dollars in debt. I placed my hands over my eyes and tried to keep myself from crying but it was too much for me. My thoughts started racing until…

"It will only be the first round so it will be easy."

I looked up at him and gave him a confused look, "Really?"

He nodded with a smile, "Just play this round. You'll win, I'm sure of it."

For some reason, it started to build up my confidence and a huge part of me thought I could win. I smiled at Mr. Greenlan and got up from my seat.

"I can do this!"

He chuckled.

I won't be defeated! I won't have a debt!

* * *

The next day I got another black envelope in the mail. On the front in gold letters it said opponents name. I slowly opened it and was surprised with the name I saw.

"Mr. Herbst!" I gasped out loud

Mr. Herbst was my middle school teacher who I had adored. I remember his warm smile and laugh, his round belly; to me he was the real Santa Claus. It's been a few years since I've seen him but I bet he's still the same guy he was when I was in middle school.

"I can't believe its Mr. Herbst!"

Then a fear washed over me. How did he get caught up in this game too? Maybe he's just like me. I stood by the mail box for a second before running off with the backpack in hand. Maybe Herbst knows a way out of this.

I ran a few blocks before I reached an off white, two story house with a white picket fence around it. A man stood in front of the gate with a black envelope dangling in his from his loosely gripped fingers. It did take me a long time to figure out who it was.

"MR. HERBST!" I screamed, waving my hand in the air

He jumped before turn around to see me. When he saw me he looked real happy as I ran towards him. I stopped a few inches in front of him and smiled real wide.

"Mr. Herbst!"

He twisted his finger along his salt and peppered colored beard, "So you're my opponent Elena dear."

I nodded.

"Please come in, I would like to discuss this with you."

"Okay."

After a few hours of talking to him, we both came to realized that we were going to be played. If we played the game against each other we would both still lose and that's when player x comes in.

"You see Elena, even though we have to play against each other we'll still lost and both fall into the debt. We would be so focused on each other that we wouldn't notice the money being stolen away bit by bit by another player. We'll call him or her player x."

"Player x."

He took a puff from his cigarette before continuing,

"Player x is there to force you into debt even if you gotten to the opponents money.

I nodded, "So player x will take our money no matter what."

"Yes but the people at LGT would not suspect us working together." He jumped out on his seat and walked over to his desk. He bent down and pulled out a black box. "If we work together we could win. I'm putting my money in a safe at the bank."

"But I don't have a safe."

He looked at me for a few seconds then said, "We can put it in the bank together!"

I let out a breath in relief. I wasn't going into any kind of debt!

I grabbed my bag that was sitting beside me and I placed it out in front of me with a smile.

"Here! I couldn't leave it at home."

He smiled, "I'm happy you can trust me."

With that my smile got bigger. Finally we found a looppole in the game and I didn't have to hurt no one in return.

* * *

"Elena why are you smiling so much?" asked my father

I looked down on him and smiled. The feeling I had was really good but I still didn't want to worry him.

"It's nothing dad." I said as I pushed him in the wheelchair

He looked at me with his brown eyes that had a glimmer of youth.

"Do you finally have a boyfriend?"

I felt my cheeks heating up, "N-no not yet."

He laughed at me, "I want some grand kids before I die"

I playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Don't say things like that, and you will live to see them one day.

"But you're taking too long." He whined

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I miss these kinds of days with him. Even though all I can do is visit him in this hospital it still means the world to him, and me.

* * *

After my visit with my dad, I thought could at least go thank Mr. Herbst for all that he was doing for me. It reminded me how nice he was when I was in middle school. The times he use to protect me from bullying and staying out all night because I tried to wait for the person who wrote me a love letter. I fell for that trick five times.

I stood by the fence and saw him in the yard with a pair of gardening scissors and balancing a white phone between his ear and his shoulder. I was about to say something but I wanted to wait so I could get his full attention. I watched as he laughed into the phone.

"My opponent? Yeah, she's still the same cute little thing from middle school. Still honest and trustworthy to people."

I smiled at his complements. It felt good that I wasn't being made fun of.

"Yeah, she really is….a stupid girl." Then he let out a loud laugh

My eyes widen, my stomach dropped as I realized that I got lied to by my teacher. By someone I trust. I really am going to lose.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading it. I want to thank tast3theRAiiNBOW and iamnotavampire2 for reviewing. Peace, love and chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

The Lying Game

I was sitting in Mr. Greenlan's office once again, crying out my feelings. He looked at gave a sigh.

"So you were swindler out of your money by your middle school teacher?"

I sat there and cried, shaking in the chair I was sitting in.

"Well this is the Lying Game."

He looked at me for few seconds the sighed again. He took the newspaper and handed. I took it and gave him a confused look.

"You read the rules; it never said that someone couldn't help you."

I looked down on the front page and saw a picture of a man with big black letters on the said of it that said, "Out to swindler another day!"

I gave a long, hard look at this man. I admit that he looks handsome but he looks like he would kill you in your sleep! I read his name out loud…

"Damon…Salvatore?"

Greenlan nodded, "He swindled a huge company and cause it to bankrupt."

"Wow. He seems kind of scary."

He nodded, "But you need the best, and there he is. He's being released today in the next town over."

I looked back at the picture. Damon Salvatore. My angel in disguise….I think?

* * *

"I think I'm lost." I mumbled to myself

I've been walking and walking around the scary looking building for about an hour now. Still no sign of Damon. I let out a sigh and kept walking. Until I bumped into something hard and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain, holding my head.

"Need help?" asked a male's voice

I looked up to see an outreached hand and I took it, giving the man a smile. It took a few seconds to realize that the man that helped me…was Damon Salvatore. He looked down at me with his cold blue eyes. I raised my hand and grabbed on to his. He pulled me up with ease and let go of my hand.

"Careful kid." He said before turning his back to me

I took in a breath and shouted, "I need your help!"

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulders, "Go see the police."

All a sudden I just blabbed about what happened between me and Mr. Herbst. He looked at me with anger.

"You're asking me to get chump change. I just got out of jail, go tell a lawyer or someone who cares."

Then he started walking off and I followed him.

After an hour of tailing him he finally said,

"Are you going to keep following me?"

"Yes, until you hear my story. The whole story."

He turned around to face me and smiled, but for some reason I felt that it was fake.

"Wait here for a few minutes and I will listen to your story."

I got excited as I nodded my head really fast. Then he turned around and left. I stood on the wall and got a better look of my surroundings. The streets were dirty, and the people that were a couple of feet away from me were loud but I stood here. Waiting on him.

One hour passed. I looked at my watch and thought to myself that he was probably tired because he just got out of jail. I sat on the concrete ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Letting out a huge sigh as I kept waiting on him.

Three hours passed. And I was still waiting here. I looked at my watch to see that it was two o'clock. He was probably still sleeping or eating. My stomach started to rumble as I thought about food. I wanted to get something but what if he came while I was gone, out I stayed here.

Eight hours passed. It was raining cats and dogs. I was fine and dry but the thunder and lighting scared me.

BOOM!

I jumped but I didn't run away. I pulled my knees in as close as I can to keep myself warm. Thinking about it, I should have brought a jacket.

A few hours later I fell asleep, the wall was my pillow can the ground was my bed. It wasn't the best but it had to make down.

BANG! BANG! BAM!

I jumped up to see an angry Chinese lady staring me down with a broom in her hand. She started yelling at me in Chinese and I ran from my spot. I looked at her and backed away as she swung that broom like a weapon. My hands were placed up like a shield as I kept backing away until I collided with something hard.

"Hey mami what's your name?" I heard behind me

I gulped when the person placed his hands on my shoulder.

"You hear me?"

I was about to scream and run off but someone said, "Leave the girl alone."

I looked ahead to see Damon with a piece of toast dangling from his teeth. He placed both hands in his pockets and puffed out his chest. I looked at him as if he was crazy but the guy behind me backed away. Damon looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes and grabbed the piece of toast from his mouth.

"A normal person would have left."

I placed my hands in front of me and said,

"You told me to wait here and I did."

He walked to me and stared into my eyes, "You're an idiot. No wonder you got tricked out of your money."

I bit me lip and looked down onto the ground. I hate being called an idiot just because I trust people. Why is it so wrong?

"Come on. Let's go to my place. I'll listen to your story."

I looked at him with disbelief then smiled as he turned around as started walking. My body was about to burst from happiness while I skipped behind him.

* * *

His eyes widen as I devoured my fourth cup of noodles in the last five minutes. I didn't even gasp for air as I kept on eating, at one point I chocked on a noodle but I was alright.

"So the game's goal is too see how you will get the money from you opponent." He said while playing with a piece of his hair, "And your teacher used a scam on you."

I looked at him over the rim of the cup, "Scam?"

He nodded, "Picture this, what if you were in a classroom and a teacher told you which one was a triangle between A and B, you know B is the correct answer but someone says in an loud excited voice A, then the next person says A. Then the only person who didn't answer was you, you start to feel the pressure then you cave in and say the same answer as everyone else." Then he pointed to me, "Your teacher said that he was putting his money in the bank out loud and it made you feel some pressure after you talked to him about the game and this player x, so you gave him the money so you could lighten the load. Right?"

Wow he's gotten it to a science.

Damon leaned back into his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "At least he didn't give you a sob story. It seems most people would fall for that one."

I know I would. I gave a looked around this tiny room Damon calls an apartment. There was a bed in one corner, a couch in another and no bathroom or tv. How the heck he lives here, I'll never know.

"I'll take half."

"Huh?" I asked putting the cup down on the table

"I want half of the money/" he repeated

"So you're going to help me!"

He looked at me for a second, then said,

"I'm just doing this for the money."

I gave a sigh. Well at least he's helping me.

"What were first going to do is….."

* * *

I stood outside of Mr. Herbst house, with my head held high…kind of and my chest sticking out…sort of. He walked out and closed his fence so I ran up to him. When he saw me he nearly jumped out of his skin. I stopped only a few inches from him and said,

"Mr. Herbst. I'm going to start playing the game for real this time."

He looked me up and down,

"What are you talking about? I thought we were going to help each other out. Do you not trust me?"

"Well…" I mumbled

"Well I don't." Said Damon, standing next to me

Herbst's eyes went wide as he saw him. His body started to shake a little bit.

"Give the girl her money or we'll be forced to call the police."

He started at him and it made Herbst get quite. Then all a sudden he burst out laughing. I turned my head to Damon and he just looked at him calmly.

"You can't call the police! This is only a game!"

Damon smirked, "At least we know your playing it."

I looked down to the ground and tried to keep myself from crying. The only word that came out of my lips was,

"Why?"

"Because, humans can't be trusted." He hissed back at me

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank xxsakurarokxx and iamnotavampire2 for reviewing. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

The Lying Game

Damon stared at Mr. Herbst and repeated again,

"Because humans can't be trusted. Isn't that right?"

Mr. Herbst's ocean color eyes looked as if they wanted to pop out of his head. He opened his mouth and closed it again. To me, he looked like a fish out of water.

"It's true" I heard Herbst whisper

Damon placed a hand next to his ear, "I didn't hear you?"

"IT'S TRUE! HUMANS ARE NEVER TO BE TRUSTED!" He screamed out loud, "You know Elena, after twenty five years of giving my life you my job they fired me because I wanted a little more pay. My wife saw me as a problem so she asked for a divorce and took my kids with her. MY KIDS! HUMANS ARE NEVER TRUSTED! You Elena are a fool to believe you will win this game."

Then he stared to laugh this evil laugh. Shivers came up and down my spine and my eyes started to water until…

"We will win." Said Damon in a confident voice

Mr. Herbst took a step back and frowned, "You will never win. I put the money in a safe in the bank! Good luck with that one."

"But please! My dad is sick in the…" I tried to pleaded with him but he looked at me with cold eyes

"Why would I listen to your sob story? It might be a trick."

Damon took a step towards him, "Do you think a bank will keep me away?"

With that he ran back to the fence and with fear in his face. A single tear ran down my cheek. It was sad that greed suddenly took over that poor nice man. He had rough times but I don't believe he's bad. But imagining the debt over my head was unbearable. I'm going to die before paying it off. Damon looked at me then smirked,

"Our plan has gone into full effect. Let's go."

I looked at him and gave him a confused look but he stared to walk away.

* * *

Damon had a real plan for this. He rented out an empty house that was next door to Mr. Herbst. Stalking out every inch of his house. I had to stand outside and keep an eye on him. He would see me and run inside but he never called the police.

The weeks winded down and Mr. Herbst rarely came out of his house. He would come out once a week and that was only to get the mail. And the mentioning mail I thought about the black envelope I've been getting weekly. Inside was the stats of the game…

Richard Herbst: Two million dollars.

Elena Gilbert: Negative one million.

Just the thought of it made me sick as I ate a cookie by the window. I was still watching Herbst sitting in his living room. He looked up at me and jumped, running to the window and closing the blinds. It must had being madding being watched all the time, but now that I think about it what was the purpose of watching him.

"Damon what are we doing?"

Damon pulled at the end of his gray t-shirt and looked at me, "We're trying to get your money back."

I shook my head, "I mean, why are we watching him?"

He looked at me and placed smile, "Tell me Elena, if you were being watched what would you do?"

I gave it a thought and answered, "I would run away and try to find help."

Damon nodded, "Correct. It's just human nature. But there is also there is a reason why he isn't running. Didn't you find anything weird lately?"

"Only that he's coming out once a week to check his mail but what does that have to do with it?"

"If you had two million in the bank and someone has threatened to steal your money what would you do?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. If I was in his position I would check to see if the money was alright but I wouldn't want the person who wants to steal my money to know where the bank is.

"But…But…"

Damon pointed to the kitty calendar on the wall, "The Game ends on the 31st right? If I'm not mistaken all banks close on Sundays."

My eyes widen, realizing that the game will end on a Sunday. Meaning that the money was going to be taken out a few days early.

"We just answered one question. Let's go find out if I'm right about number two."

I stood up and nodded. I didn't know where he was going with this but I really hope it works.

* * *

Mr. Herbst sat in his white leather chair, squeezing the arm rest while thinking what to go from here. He was afraid that the man who was with Elena would use force.

'No, it was just a buff to scare me.' He thought to himself

He looked around his room and noticed that the room started to reek of old cups of noodles, moldy brand, and stale cheese. He couldn't live like this but he wasn't going to leave his house either. Not when a crazed man and that stupid woman was watching him. He was going to win this and no one will stop him.

"I will win and that brat will lose." He chanted to himself over and over again

The chance of winning was a week away! So close!

He smirked at what he was going to do at the school when he won the money. He would make the teachers beg for mercy and the principal will kiss his feet. The feeling built up in him and he started to laugh out loud but then he started to smell smoke. He jumped up and saw smoke coming from a vent. He ran to the phone but stopped, the firefighters will tell him to leave his house and they would….

"So you hid the money in this room." He heard a voice behind him

He turned around to see a smiling Damon, who had a bucket full of smoke, and Elena who had a fan in her hands, both standing by his patio door.

* * *

It went just like Damon had planned. He faked a fire and it showed us that he kept the money in the house. In this very room.

"How… did you …know?" he asked

Damon took a step into the messy room and explained,

"Because if this was a real fire you would have called the fire department but you didn't. Besides if the money was in a different room you would run to check it."

Mr. Herbst held his breath as he glared at us.

"So you think that you are going to win? Is that it!"

He ran to a small sliding closet and slammed the door opened. I gasped in surprise and Damon's expression stayed the same. Inside the closet was a small brown safe with a dial on it.

"It might be old but you couldn't get to it! I win!"

Damon took a few steps towards him and Mr. Herbst took steps back till he hit the wall with a thump. He stopped in front of him and smirked,

"It's too easy! The safe will open for me soon enough."

With that he turned on his heel and left out the door. I gave a look at the trembling old man that slide down the door with a terrified look on his face. A feeling of pity washed over me with a small feeling of fear. How was Damon going to get the money? Was it going to be by force? The clock is ticking and we have a week to get the money back…or I'll lose this game and earning a debt of one million dollars. A part of me wants to trust in Damon but the other part was growing inside on me, it was fear.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. I want to thankayna93 and iamnotavampire2 for reviews! Peace, Love, and Chocolate!


	5. Chapter 5

The Lying Game

Tick, Toc, Tick, Toc.

I watched the blue clock ticking the time away. Two more days until the end and I was getting really nervous. Three days ago we found out that Mr. Herbst hid the money in a safe that was in the house. Damon said he would find a way to open the safe but all he has done was either sitting on the couch or feeding the gold fishes that he brought two weeks ago. I pulled my legs to my chest and gave a sigh. Looking at Damon made me a little more nervous. He just looked so calm right now and I was screaming on the inside.

"Damon."

He looked at me over the newspaper that was in his hands. A huge picture of a mask on the front page made a shiver go up my back.

"What?"

"How exactly are you going to get to the safe?"

He stared folding his paper and sat it at his side. He grabbed a cup from the table in front of him and brought it to his lips. The stream was rising from his cup and it kind looked like as if he was about to drink fire.

"Don't worry. I placed spell of the safe and it will open on the last day of the game." He took a drink from the cup

I looked at him for a second and sighed again. With a face like that you couldn't really argue with him. He looked so sure of himself. I turned my head to the window to see what Mr. Herbst was doing. His patio door was open and a pile of blankets was sitting on the little deck. He walked out and with a sword in his hands. I heard Damon walk over and he said,

"What is he doing now?"

Mr. Herbst pointed at us then picked up his sword, lifting it over his head and then bringing it down, cutting the pile. He kept doing it until it was spilt in two and then he wasn't finish. Over and over again we watched him cut up the pile until it became ribbons. He pointed to us again and brought the sword down a final time. This time it got stuck in the wood and wouldn't come out. Damon laughed,

"He can do whatever he wants. The safe will open."

I looked at him. He's blue eyes held confidants that I wished that I had. He looked down at me and placed a hand on my head.

"Trust me. You'll be fine."

* * *

My body was shaking as I looked at the black card in my hand.

Robert Herbst: Two million

Elena Gilbert: negative one million.

This is the final day of the game and I'm terrified. We haven't made a move yet and Damon was just sitting on the couch was a cup of coffee in hand. I looked at the card and looked at the time on the clock. The game ends at five o'clock, I looked at the clock and my eyes grew wide. It was four forty-five. I turned to Damon, full of panic.

"Damon why are you sitting there! I thought you were going to help me."

He looked at me and gave me a blank expression. I looked at him and then ran out of the house to Mr. Herbst's house.

* * *

Mr. Herbst watched as Elena ran to the patio, her eyes were full of tears banging on the door.

"Please Mr. Herbst! Help me!" she cried

He just smiled as he looked at the clock. He let her cry and look desperate for a good fourteen minutes then it sank into him. He was going to win this game. He gets to get revenge for once in his life. The sound of Elena crying started to get on his nerves. She was pressed onto the glass, crying and trying to sell her sob story to the very end. He got up and brought his alarm clock with him.

"Mr. Herbst!"

He opened the door and pushed her onto the ground. A smirk grew as he watched the clock tick down. Elena pushed herself up and ran to him again and cried. He looked at her with pity and disgust.

"So it was a lie! Well guess what I win!"

"Please!" She screamed

"Five, four, three, two…one." He smiled and kicked Elena causing to fall back.

Herbst laughed at the girl who was crawled on the ground. He heard the door bell ring and he skipped to the door to see a man in a suit. He had two black suit cases with golden letters on the side that spell L.G.T. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his glasses were thick.

"Hello my name is Marco and I'm the collector." He said in a smooth velvet voice

Herbst jumped up and down, grabbing Marco's arm and leading him to the living room which held the money. He walked to the closet and opened it up, showing the safe to Marco.

"I won! I'm so happy!" He cried as he turned the dial, "I can't wait to party it up and get revenge."

With that the safe opened. Herbst looked at Elena and she was leaning against the glass door with blank expression on her pretty little face. Marco looked up at the very happy man and said,

"I need to count the money to make sure the whole amount is there."

Herbst looked at him and said, "Can't you hurry up?"

He looked up at Herbst with annoyances in his brown eyes. Herbst backed away and left the room to keep from pissing the guy off any farther.

An hour later he heard the door bell ring again. He ran to the door and opened it up to see a woman with short brunette hair staring at him. He gave a confused look when he saw that she was holding two cases.

"My name is Bonnie and I'm here to collect the money."

Herbst smiled, "You must by Marco's friend! He's already here counting the money. I'll show you where he his."

She looked at him funny, "I'm the only collector here."

His smile fell and he ran to the living room to see Marco sitting in the seat with a smirk on his face. The two larger cases were sitting by his feet. He stood up and took the cases with him to the patio. He opened the door and Elena looked surprised,

"Congrats Elena. You won."

Herbst was about to say something but he heard clapping behind him. He turned to see Bonnie clapping.

"Miss Elena Gilbert you won the Lying Game."

A feeling started to build up inside him. So much that he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHE CHEATED!"

Bonnie looked at him then looked at Elena, "She has the money, there fore she wins."

His face turned red as he pointed to Marco, "Who is this bastard?"

"What are you talking about? We've met before, right Elena?"

She still had the surprised look on his face.

Marco smirked before tearing off his face to reveal that he was Damon. Both Herbst and Elena were shocked. Damon gave a laugh,

"Told you getting to the safe would be easy."

Herbst let out a scream in frustration then turned his anger to Bonnie.

"If you would have come right at the time you said you were than this wouldn't have happened!"

Bonnie gave him a blank stare and replied, "I was suppose to be here by six o'clock."

"THAT'S A GOT DAMN LIE!" he screamed, he took the black card that was hidden under an empty cup and showed it to her, "It said that the collector would be here at five o'clock!"

"You mean this one?" said Damon, holding up a black card

He snatched it from Damon's hand and read out loud,

"The Lying Game Representative would collect the money at six o'clock!" He gasped when he realized that he read a different number on the card.

The color drained from his skin and he feel to his knees. He took a peek at Damon and managed to get one word out of his mouth,

"Why…?"

Damon walked over and sat at his leather seat and started to explain, "I wasn't stupid enough to come over here and take the money by force. I had a goal and a trap that you feel into completely. The reason why we were watching you was so we could put up into a corner psychologically, meaning that you wouldn't come out of the house because you felt like you and the money were in danger." He gave Herbst a look as if saying 'Are you following me?' then he continued, "Our goal was simple was to keep you in the house long enough that I could change your real card with the fake one that said five o'clock."

Herbst chocked out, "Are…you serious?"

"So simple right?" laughed Damon, "Since we got you to believe that the game ended at Five, I made my move."

"Is it allowed?" asked Herbst

Bonnie nodded.

"Hope you enjoy your debt." Damon added

* * *

Me and Damon were walking down the street with a suit case each holding fifty thousand in cash. I would be happy but my conscience was eating me alive. I know that Mr. Herbst tried to put me into debt but he played the game. Thinking about it made me feel worse.

I stopped and Damon noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's wrong to leave him like this."

Damon turned around and looked at me like I was crazy,

"He almost put you into debt. He deserves this."

"I still think he is a good person."

He let out a breath and didn't say anything for a second. Then he came towards me and placed his suit case in front of me. I smiled as he gave me a childish look.

"Thank you Damon."

He nodded and walked away from me.

* * *

I stood at Mr. Herbst's house and smiled. He door was wide open and he looked at me with fear.

"You want to rub it in?"

I shock my head and placed the suit case I had on the porch, "Here, I want you to take the money."

He ran to the door and looked at me with disbelief. He bent down and ran his fingers along the suit's handle.

"But I want one thing in return."

He looked at me and nodded quickly.

"I never want you to say that thing about humans again."

His eyes grew wide then he said a simple 'okay I promise'. With that I smiled. Now we were both out of debt and the horrible is over. There are no more worries now. A smile grew wider as I turned around and skipped the rest of the way home.

Once I got back I checked my mail box to find no letter and that made me happier. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and placed it in the door knob. When I turned and pushed it open, something fell. My eyes grew widen at the black envelope that was sitting on my door way. My chest was felt as if there was a knot in it as I bent down and picked it up. In golden letters it said, "Lying Game". I opened it up and it revealed a DVD disc.

* * *

On the TV was the same masked man from the beginning. His mask was still creepy.

"Elena Gilbert. Congratulations on winning the Lying Game…Now you are ready for the second round."

"WHAT!" I screamed

I thought I was done!

"The second round will be harder but there is a way to get out of it." He said, I let out a sigh then he began again, "Return half of the prize money."

My eyes widened and my heart quicken. I will never get out of this game am I?

* * *

I want to thank ayna93, georgie's-jail3, XxxMusicluverxxX, and damon-salvatore-lover for reviews. I hope you liked it. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lying Game

"Just ignore it." Said Damon over the phone

I paced my floor and gasped the phone tightly. My body was on overload when I found out that there was a two to this horrible game. My eyes were puffy and I didn't get any sleep. I just been busy pacing the floor and having Damon try to calm me down. But he was right. They couldn't focus me to go if I didn't want to? But they said that they wanted half the prize money so I could drop out the game and I gave everything to Mr. Herbst. Now I'm really worried again!

"You won the game. Don't let a disc scare you."

Knock! Knock!

I jumped and the phone fell out of my hand. I could hear Damon yelling thought the phone but I slowly went to the door. When I opened the door I let out a sigh to see Mr. Greenlan. He smiles as he leaned against the door way with his arms crossed.

"Are you alright Elena? I heard from Robert that you won the game. Why did you give him the money if he did those horrible things to you?"

I gave him a smile, "Because if I did the same thing he did wouldn't it make me just as bad as him. I won't let this game change who I am."

He gave me a confused look, "This game? It still going on?"

"Yes but I'm not going to do it. I played the game, why should they try to make me play another round?"

"Why don't you tell them off?"

He laughed at the surprise on my face when I looked at him.

"Tell them off?"

"Yeah. I happen to know where the headquarters is, if you want I could come for back up."

I stared at him for a second to see if he was lying but he wore a straight face. His green eyes stared back at me, waiting for my answer. I let out a sigh and nodded,

"Fine. I want to tell them and hopeful end the game so others won't fall into its trap. Can you give me a sec?"

"I'll just wait in the car." He said as he pointed to the green Honda Civic that was parked in front of my house

I gave a nodded as he turned around and walked away. I gasp, almost forgetting but Damon's phone call. Running to the abandon phone, I almost tripped and fell. I picked it up and placed it on my ear. Damon was still on the phone because I could hear his breathing but other then that it was quiet.

"Damon?"

"Don't trust that guy." He said

I looked onto the browned carpeted floor, "Why?

There was nothing weird about Officer Greenlan. Well not what I could think about. I heard beating on the other side of the line.

"Something is fishy about him Elena. Don't trust him."

I was about to defend Greenlan but I heard a honk outside. Greenlan was starting to get a little bit impatient but I can't blame him.

"I'm going to the Lying Game Headquarters to end this."

"No Elena…."

I hung up on him but he would understand. I'm doing this for not me but other players. With that I placed the phone on the table, grab my bag and ran out the door. Here I go!

* * *

During the car ride we sat in a silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. He let so soft rock filled the car. It was a nice song that was playing and it made me feel sleepy. I started to drift off but I heard the car stop.

"Were here." He said

I blink then looked at the build that was in front of me. It was a huge two-story brick built mansion. A huge water fountain with a naked baby squirting water from his mouth looked really cute. Then I saw a woman from the game before. I jumped out of the car and ran to the front of the building. The woman's green eyes stared at me while she smiled.

"Elena Gilbert, welcome to round two of the Lying Game."

I grabbed my bag and placed it in front of me, "I'm not joining in this game anymore! I brought the cops here to ensure that."

She looked behind me and gave me a confused look, "Where's the cops?"

I turned around to see the green car drive off. My heart dropped as I realized that I've been double-crossed. Again. I looked back to the woman and she smile.

"Please walk through the double doors behind me and join the others."

'Others?' I thought to myself

I walked to the stairs and pouted. I got sucked into the game without trying this time! This really sucks! I walked through the doors and followed a long hall until I reached a room full of people. In my head I counted about twenty people. That meant twenty people won the last round. I walked into the room and all eyes were on me. They were confused, angry, sad, or just blank. It was kind of scary. All a sudden I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see an angry Damon staring back at me. He crossed his arms over his chest and said,

"I told you not to trust him."

All I could give was a sheepish smile in return. When Damon walked in the big double doors closed behind him. Then big burst of fire came up out of nowhere. I jumped and heard a lot of screams. A big screen revealed itself from behind a bookshelf. On the screen was the same masked man from last time.

"My name is Fuoco and I'll be your main dealer for this round. This game is simple but hard at the same time. The game will be…"

The screen went blank for a second then red letters showed up on the screen. M.I.N.O.R.I.T.Y V.O.T.E.

"Minority Vote!"

* * *

I like to thank Heart-Broken-In-Love, and damon-salvatore-lover15 for reviews. Thanks for reading. Please review. Peace, Love, and Chocolate!


	7. Chapter 7

The Lying Game

"Minority Voting!" a guy repeated out loud

Fuoco popped up on the screen again.

"Everyone knows what a minority and a majority is?"

"In voting majority is means it has more votes and minority has few." Said a blond haired woman standing next to Damon

She looked like a little kid in a white suit.

"That's correct. While the majority rule and pushes around the minority, minority will rule in this game. The rules are that every six hours contestants will be given a question and they will vote yes or no. The side with the most votes loses." Fuoco said

The voices in the room started to get loud with questions like why us and this doesn't make sense. I could agree with them all. I looked at Damon and noticed that he made a cozy spot by the window. He held a white cup in his hand as he looked around the room.

The room itself was pretty big. My room could fit in here and there would be still more room. In the middle of the floor was a huge table filled with different fruits and drinks. As tempting as it was I just wasn't hungry. I walked over to Damon and he said,

"We should form a team."

"Huh?"

He looked at me and smirked, "To better your chances of winning."

Three women that seem to appear from no where walking into the room. One was the woman who I met before coming in here and the other two were blonds. Each of them held a brown suit case in front of them.

Fuoco voice popped up and it made everyone jump expect for Damon who was sipping from his cup.

"Here are you game pieces."

All three women opened up the case to reveal golden nameplates with a pink jewel in all of them.

"To win you have to collect all twenty of the game pieces. When you get them all you will trade them in for your cash prize."

"What is so special about these nameplates?" asked a guy with glasses

The woman with the brunette hair answered, "Because they all worth about twenty million each."

Gasps filled the room. The air was knocked out of me as I repeated the number in my head. So that meant if we lost, we would have a twenty million debt. This is insane!

"Please grab your nameplate please, if you take anyone else's outside the game then you will have a debt of one million and if you lose, a twenty million debt will be added to you. You may replace someone in the game but that person would have to be an outside person."

Everyone slowly lined up to retrieve there nameplates. When everyone got them, the three women closed the cases and placed them at there sides. The brunette looked forward,

"My name is Bonnie Bennett; I am a representative of the game, if you have problems or if you want to drop out now come to me."

We all nodded and the Bonnie and the two girls walked to the front of the room. There was a black box and a chalk board with the words Yes and No written on them. Bonnie stood behind the box and pulled a red ball from behind it.

"Number nineteen? Please come up."

I looked down on my nameplate like eyes one else and saw the number nineteen. With a gulp I walked to her and gave her a 'Don't tell me I lost already look.' She handed me a piece of paper and I took it. On it was a question, one that was kind of weird.

"Please read it out loud."

I gave a nodded and turned around. Everyone's eyes stared back at me and I felt a bit weird.

"Can you be dead and alive?" I read out loud

"The question has been posted up!" My heart leapt to my throat when I heard his voice booming in the room, "You have six hours to answer this question."

* * *

I sat by Damon and watched all the people talk with each other. All with fear on there faces…expect for one. There was a girl with long black hair, leaning against the wall. Her sunglasses covered her eyes so you couldn't tell what she was thinking. A part of me was wary of her but then I felt bad and tried to push that feeling away. I turned my attention on the big screen that was counting down. It was almost time to read the results. I've placed my answer already. Damon told me to put it in yes and I did; now I'll find out if I made it through yet. A blond haired woman stood in front of me and smiled. Her white suit didn't have a peck of dirt on it. She placed out a hand,

"My name is Keri Baldwin, what's yours?"

I took her hand and shook it, "I'm Elena Gilbert."

She like at Damon, who didn't have an interest in the conversation. A small blush heated her face,

"Is he your boyfriend? I didn't think they would like outsiders come in the game unless they were here for some else."

"No he's not my…"

He grabbed and shook her hand, "My name is Damon Salvatore."

I swore her green eyes burned with jealously but I didn't know if it was towards me or him. Then I heard footsteps, for some reason they sounded loud to me. I looked up and a voice said,

"Time is up!"

The first six hours was up. Now was the time to see who would go home.

* * *

Everyone watched as Bonnie removed the top off the box and started to pull out one of the cards. She looked at it and read it out loud.

"Number seven, Yes."

She handed the card to a woman with blond pigtails, who was standing next to the board. The woman placed the card under the big white letters YES.

"One for yes zero for no." Said Fuoco

This continued for five minutes as they tried adding the pressure on to us…and it worked but at the end the yes took over the no's.

On the board were nine yes's and eleven no's.

* * *

I sat on the couch and held a pillow close to my chest. The feeling of guilt started to feel me up inside. I came here to save these players but they are going to fall in debt just because I couldn't do anything. But the way that they were walking out of here, it looked as if the debt was off their shoulders. Maybe it was. Damon was leaning on the wall talking to Keri; well she did all the talking while he just stood there and nodded. He ran his fingers in his shoulder length hair, showing that he wasn't interested in talking to her but she ran her mouth and laughs out loud. I like Keri but I couldn't help to feel a little twitch on jealously.

"HEY! WHEN WILL THIS GAME BE OVER!" screamed a man with a star tattoo on his forehead

A woman with red hair ran to him, "Marco don't piss them off."

The man, Marco, he pushed her to the ground. Instantly Fuoco appeared on screen. Everyone's heads snapped to the screen.

"Violents isn't allowed in the game."

Marco's face twisted up, "What the fuck are you going to do about! Huh? Huh! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING MORE TO ME!"

Then he started to laugh like a mad man. His hands held to the sky and flipping off everyone in the room.

"You get one warning." Said Fuoco

"Or what?"

"Instant ten million added to your debt."

Damon turned to me and smirked, "It seems that this game is getting better and better."

So the overall rules of the game were to use anything or anyone to get the money, do the task to win the money, and the newly added rule no violents in the game. That and the rules that were tied to this game it seems like and easy win but this was a game on a psychologically field that I didn't even understand.

I gave a glance around the room and saw only six people in the room. This game is seems to be almost over but how this game is…I doubt that I'll make it to the end.

* * *

I hope you like this chappie! I want to thank Heart-Broken-In-Love, damon-salvatore-lover15 and LoveIsMyDrug for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
